The goal of this research is to further develop the apparatus necessary to carry out an innovative new method of recording evoked responses at higher-than-usual stimulation rates, the responses being called G-waves. Theoretical considerations and experimental evidence suggest that a "binding" process may underlie perception, and the possibility exists that G-waves are an indication of such binding, and hence might be related to "higher" mental processes described by Gestalt psychology. If so, the apparatus to be developed will provide a new tool for neuroscientists. In the longer term, the apparatus may be important for clinicians who are diagnosing and treating patients with possible cortical dysfunction. The project will concentrate on providing hardware and software that will allow others to study and use G-waves and on establishing the best methods for reliably recording G-waves. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The hardware and software developed in the project will be of interest to laboratories that study or use evoked responses. The methods may be licensed to manufacturers of evoked response equipment.